The lack of internet access in many parts of the world, especially in developing countries, has given rise to voice applications with a capability for user-generated content. These permit a user to phone into a number and access voice application sites analogous to websites, yet controlled, delivered and administered via audio and voice. Voice application platforms and associated sites thus represent tremendous potential for utility but, unfortunately, significant challenges can arise in ensuring a consistent quality of user-generated audio content (UGC).